Desiree
by Jinx 96
Summary: It was just two idiots robbing a jewelry store in the dead of night. Why did she get involved? It's a Batman/OC fanfiction I came up with. I'm sort of thinking about turning it into a story.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another night for the Batman, protecting defenseless bystanders from shameless crooks. The moon hung full, large, and bright in the dark night sky bringing an odd ominous feeling. Something is going to happen tonight, he thought, taking in the people walking the streets below him. Everything seemed fine.

That is until he noticed the two shady men walking toward a closed jewelry store. It was opened just recently and had been all over the news.

Across the street, a woman noticed the two somehow manage to get in and smiled to herself as she seemed to disappear into thin air.

Batman followed the two men into the shop and stayed in the shadows as he watched them look through the glass cases for anything of interest.

"Hey, Carl, do you think Mandy would like this ring or that pearl necklace over there?" The taller one of the two asked.

"I don't know, Vince," Carl answered as he stared at a Cartier watch across the room.

"I can help you decide," a female voice seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Personally I'd want both."

The thieves' eyes widened as they whipped their head around, trying in vain to find the source of the voice.

"But on the other hand, it would probably be better to just bring her one just so she doesn't get suspicious," the voice continued seeming amused at their attempts to find her. "Unless she's in on this too and just didn't have the guts to come."

"Where are you?" Vince yelled, trying to seem brave.

The woman laughed. "Once you've found the Batman you've found me."

Bruce had been filled with shock from the moment he'd first heard the woman speak. She sounded like she was playing with all of them. When she said that once they'd found the Batman, they'd find her, he knew exactly where she was. He looked up.

She was sitting on one of the beams casually blending in with the shadows like he was. She glanced down at him and met his gaze. She smirked. He doesn't know me, she thought. Yet.

The two men began to panic. "The Batman's here?" Carl cried.

"I told you we shouldn't have done this!"

Finally, Batman stepped out of the shadows.

"Aww, why'd you have to do that, Bats?" The woman called before he heard her jump down to the spot where he'd been standing before.

He couldn't help it. He looked back. What he found was a woman in a skintight jumpsuit covering almost every inch of her body except for a bit of her chest and the lower half of her face. Her hair was long and black. The top half of her face was covered by a mask. Her lips were covered in black lipstick and her skin seemed to have been painted white. Or maybe it was just makeup. Batman couldn't really tell. He was too distracted by her bright green eyes.

While her lips were curved in some strange kind of smile that showed no signs of faltering. Her acid like green eyes were filled with a strange hatred that made even Batman want to take a step back. They didn't seem to be pointing the hate at anyone in particular, they just seemed to hate anything and everyone.

She walked slowly toward him seeming to know her effect on him and stopped only when she was barely an inch away from him. "What do you say to getting rid of these guys and going for a drink somewhere later, handsome?" She drawled, staring him straight in the eyes.

"I don't know if going out for a drink with you would be such a good idea."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Well, for one, I don't even know your name."

"It's Desiree," she grinned. "Can you guess why?"

"I'd rather not," Batman couldn't help the grin that was tugging at his lips.

"You're no fun," she pouted before turning to the two men standing there in shock. "What are you goons still doing here? Too stupid to even try to run?"

They seemed to snap to their senses then and nearly tripped over their own two feet trying to make it to the door.

Desiree laughed gleefully before opening her mouth and beginning to sing:

Birds flying high you know how I feel

Sun in the sky you know how I feel

Breeze driftin' on by you know how I feel

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

For me

And I'm feeling good

She sang the chorus twice before stopping at glancing at the three men before her. They were all under her spell.

She smirked to herself as she walked over to the Batman. He watched her, transfixed by her beauty. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she placed her head on his chest, breathing in his manly scent. She thought briefly about removing his mask but, in the end, decided against it. She did like a little mystery in a man.

She lifted her head from his chest and leaned in to kiss him. At first, it was just a brush of her lips against his, but, as expected he pulled her in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. She laughed a bit as she kissed him. "Who knew you were such a Casanova?"

That did it. He snapped out of it and all but threw her across the room. He turned to look for the other two men and found them in exactly the same position he'd been in only moments ago. He tied them up before turning around to look at the spot where Desiree had been not too long ago. She was gone.

When the police had arrived and Batman was back on the rooftop where he'd been previously, he remembered the kiss that they'd shared and it seemed to take over his thoughts. Her voice. . . Her lips. . . Her laugh. . .

Batman shifted a little uncomfortably under his cape as he felt his arousal.

He thought he could still hear her voice continue singing from not too far away.

Stars when you shine you know how I feel

Scent of the pine you know how I feel

Oh freedom is mine

And I know how I feel

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

For me

And I'm feeling good

I know I could've named her the Siren but for some reason I went with this. Tell me if you think I should continue this or leave it as a oneshot. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: this chapter is dark! It's about Desiree's true identity.**

Almost as soon as Desiree entered her rundown apartment in downtown Gotham, she fell to her knees as the smile fell from her face. "Why am I doing this, Daniel?" She yelled at the man who sat waiting for her on the couch.

He smiled sweetly. "Because you love me."

"It's feels more like it's because you're a crazy, heartless ass-"

"Now, now, mind you're language, little sister," he said, casually picking up the gun that she hadn't seen lying on his lap.

She paled under her makeup. "I'm sorry. But why can't you just do it yourself?"

"Because, my naive little sister, this is one of the rare opportunities where you come in handy," he explained. "What with your gorgeous body, ah, special abilities, and training in gymnastics. All we had to do was make sure all of your scars were covered."

Desiree felt sick all of a sudden. She could feel the bile rising in her throat and ran for the bathroom. She heard him laughing behind her. "I left your meds on the counter," he yelled.

She practically slammed the bathroom door shut behind her in her hurry. But she made sure to lock it, remembering what had happened last time. She hurriedly took off her mask and turned to the toilet before beginning to start heaving. She would have to take her meds later, she thought, glancing at the bottle and the glass of water left on the counter.

Finally, she stood up shakily and turned on the shower. She slid herself carefully out of the jumpsuit before she heard Daniel trying to open the door. "Aww, she locked it this time," she heard Daniel say to whoever was on the other side of the door. "Sorry, dude."

"It's okay, but isn't she your sister?"

"Foster-sister," he corrected. "And besides, she owes me. I saved her life."

It was true. The woman looked at her own tear streaked face in the mirror. There were still some scars on her face but most of them had healed. Her body was covered in worse scars especially her arms. . .

She'd tried so many times to kill herself but every time he always managed to save her. She owed him her life. He was her brother. She couldn't just leave him, where would she go? That was what he told her every day. She had nowhere else to go. No one else cared about her.

She instantly thought of Batman. But how would she find him and would he even help her? Almost as soon as her little fantasy began, it ended. She could never tell him who she really was. Maybe if she did this one, little favor for Daniel, he'd leave her alone.

She entered the shower, relishing in the incredible heat of the water. For right now, she was safe. She could think of the masked vigilante and her night as Desiree in peace. She remembered the moment when she'd almost taken off his mask. She'd felt so powerful then. . .

She hadn't done it but she would eventually. Desiree always loved to toy with her prey. She didn't have to complete her mission so soon, did she? She could get used to this. She'd never used her power unless it was to get away from Daniel. At least now, she had a way to get away from him without him coming after her. As Desiree, she could be who she wanted to be. She could see the Batman all she wanted and she was as close to happy as she could be.

So for right now, Helen Richards, no longer Desiree, enjoyed her short but blissful escape from reality.

Across the city, Bruce Wayne turned in for the night thinking of a strange woman with hate-filled green eyes and flowing black hair, wondering what made her the way she was and not knowing about her predicament.

**You guys probably didn't like it because it's so different from the last chapter and Desiree is completely different *worries* Please let me know! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was another night with the Batman patrolling the streets of Gotham. It was unusually quiet so he couldn't help letting his thoughts wander. Would she be out tonight? A week had already passed since last he'd seen her. . .

"Miss me, Bats?" A semi familiar voice called from behind him. "I missed you."

He turned around quickly to find the woman of his thoughts leaning casually against the doorway to the stairwell. Her green eyes were flashing with amusement and the usual contempt.

"I don't even know you," he answered, turning back away from her.

"Good point," she said. He heard her close the distance between them and felt her arms wrap around his waist from behind. "Which is why it definitely wouldn't be such a good idea to turn your back on me."

"I know you won't hurt me, Desiree."

She sighed and rested her head against his back. Little did he know, she thought. "No fun as usual, huh? So what's the job tonight then?"

"Job?" He turned his head to look at her.

"Yup, I'm working for you from now on," she winked at him. "I've got nothing else to do. And even I just can't sit around and look pretty all day."

"You could sing," he joked. "I bet you'd get famous in no time."

She laughed. "Yeah, that's sweet, but I'd rather not have all of Gotham beating at my door to get to me."

"Okay, so maybe not the best idea. What else are you good at?" He really was curious.

"What fun would it be to just tell you when I could just show you?" She released his waist, he turned around curiously to see what she meant only to find her gone. He looked everywhere around him to try and find her. She was gone. Or so he thought.

Meanwhile, Desiree watched in amusement from exactly the same spot she'd been all along. Not even Daniel knew she could do this. She wondered briefly sometimes what he would do if he knew. Would he lock her up or something so that he would always know where to find her? In any case, she herself wondered why she was showing Batman one of her biggest secrets.

She watched him search frantically for her for another minute, then she reached out her right hand and touched his cheek. It was a small, light touch, nothing more, but just enough to grab his attention.

He stopped as soon as he felt her fingers lightly graze his cheek. She softly dragged them to his mouth and felt his warm breath on her fingertips. She wanted to replace her fingers with her mouth. She wanted to lose herself in him. She wanted to give him everything and have him help her. But then she snapped out of it.

She smirked mischievously as she leaned forward, placed her small hands on his chest and leaned forward, brushing her lips lightly against his cheek as she whispered, "Boo."

And she reappeared in his arms as she kissed him passionately.

It was different from that other night. He wasn't under her spell. If he kissed her back, it was of his own free will. He knew this and yet it didn't matter. He kissed her back.

The kiss was fire and passion. He was responding to her. As she realized this, Desiree broke the kiss with a self-satisfied grin. "It's nice to know you're human under there, Bats." She placed the tips of her fingers on his cowl. "And here i was, thinking you didn't like me."

He gently but firmly pulled her hand away. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" She knew what he meant but she still wanted to mess with him. "Sing? Speak? Walk? Talk? Kiss? I wouldn't mind demonstrating that las one for you again if you're still confused."

He wasn't too sure whether he wanted to strangle her, smile back at her, or take her up on the offer. Instead he said, "You know what I mean."

"Oh, you mean turn invisible," she said, as though she were just realizing what he meant. "That's easy."

Then she disappeared. This time he didn't go crazy looking for her. "You don't know how to explain it?"

"Nope, I was born being able to do this. It was really useful growing up whenever I played hide-and-seek," she said aloud. Among other things, she thought with a grimace.

She reappeared behind him, balancing on the edge of the roof. He turned around and watched curiously. She obviously has training, he thought.

"So, I'm hired then?" She asked, hopefully.

"No," he answered almost immediately.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"I think you're a little too-" he tried to think of a work to describe her.

"Beautiful? Smart? Charming? Sweet?" She suggested, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Not the word I was looking for," he said. "And would you mind? You're standing a little too close."

"Would you rather I stepped back and fell to my death?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Would you rather have my blood on your hands?"

"Forceful," he decided.

"What? She blinked up at him.

"That's what you are and maybe a little mercurial too," He lifted her up and carried her away from the ledge.

"I can't argue with that," she smiled seductively. "I should stand on rooftops more often."

"Really?"

"If it gets me this type of attention."

He set her down. "Look, Desiree, I don't really think this is a good idea."

"Us working together?" She asked with a frown.

"No, us in a romantic relationship."

She sighed. She'd known he would say that. "That'll change," she said with a sweet smile. And then she was gone.

He didn't hear her leave but he could have sworn he'd felt her lips on his cheek and heard a soft goodbye murmured into his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been feeling kind of down so I'm sorry if this chapter is a little depressing. I promise the next chapter will be better, not saying why but few of you could probably guess ;)**

Helen stared desolately outside the window of the rundown apartment that she shared with Daniel. She was listening to her old iPod and watching the raindrops slide down the glass, when he started beating his fists against the door.

She hugged her knees tightly to her chest as she quietly began singing the lyrics to the song that was playing:

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

When the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me

'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

She sang quietly to herself until finally she heard him stop. He'd heard her. She hadn't even meant for him to hear her but he had. She sighed. Sometimes she wished that she could just sing without affecting everyone near her. Still, it was useful.

She stood up and cautiously walked toward her bedroom door. She stood in front of it, waiting to see if he would move. Finally, after five minutes of silence, she spoke. "Daniel?"

"Yes, Helen?" He sounded dazed. He was hypnotized. Good. He would stay that way for about an hour if she was lucky.

"Why don't you go lay down on the couch and take a nap?" She suggested, careful not to force him. If she did, it wouldn't work. Daniel was an extremely stubborn person, he wouldn't do what she commanded him to do even under hypnosis. He would start to snap out of it if she tried to make him do anything. She had to make careful suggestions.

"Now that you mention it, I am pretty exhausted," he answered. She heard hm move away from the door and toward the living room.

Finally, she could leave.

She slipped into her jumpsuit, put her makeup on, and slid her mask into place. She looked in the mirror and gave herself her best, fake smile. Perfect. When she was Desiree, she could be as strong and tough as she wanted to be, but when she was Helen. . . She hated herself. She hated the weak look she had in her eyes. She hated the scars she would see marking her skin. She hated the fear and weakness that she felt around Daniel. She wanted to be Desiree, no, she needed to be. Maybe it had started out as a favor to Daniel but even though it hadn't even been that long, she loved herself as Desiree.

Maybe, after tonight, she could run away and just be Desiree for the rest of her life.

Yeah, right, she thought, sarcastically. And maybe Batman and I could live happily ever after with cute little bat babies that can hypnotize people with their voices.

Desiree chased the Bat around the city for what seemed like months. He'd show up to deliver justice and she'd seemingly come out of nowhere to help him. Every time he'd ask her to stop but she wouldn't give him an answer. She'd simply smile, give him a quick peck on the lips (sometimes more), and disappear.

Batman couldn't take it anymore.

So that next night when she helped him with yet another bank robbery, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up against his chest. "Stop it," he said with a gruff voice.

"Stop what?" She pulled away to stare up at him.

"Trying to help me."

Desiree smiled. He was so sweet. He was always so concerned for her well being. But just as she wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a kiss and disappear as usual, he let go of her waist to grab her wrists. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you go until I have an answer this time."

Her eyes flashed in anger. "You already have your answer. Whether you want me or not, you're stuck with me."

"Why are you doing this?" He truly was curious. "You don't even know who I really am so you can't really be in love with me."

"Who says I'm in love with you?" Desiree leaned forward to whisper into his ear. "Maybe I just admire you for your strength. Or maybe I hate you because of your morals. Or maybe-"

He shoved her away from him.

"What's wrong?" She grinned. "You don't want to know the answer?"

Batman found himself watching her cautiously as though she was going to attack him. "I don't think you know the answer."

Her grin left her face for just a moment but then it returned full force and she laughed. "That's where you're wrong."

And then she started disappearing as the Batman ran to grab her once again.

"The reason I'm doing this," he heard by his ear, "is because I want you to save me. But I know that's impossible so I'll help you as much as possible. Even if it's not what he wants."

He felt her lips against his own and her warm embrace but he didn't see her. This time he didn't try to grab her. He was too shocked by her answer. But he thought he might have felt her warm tears on his cheeks as she pulled away.

He let her go as it began to rain for the second time that day.

**I'm sorry if some of this doesn't make sense. Thank you for the support! And please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, I'm sorry! And thank you so much for the support! Finally, here's the next chapter. I know I promised that it would be this chapter but. . . It'll be in the next one and I'll upload it by next weekend!**

Desiree came home that night to a surprising sight.

Daniel was lying, dead, in front of the front door. The knife was still penetrating his neck. Then she heard strange, maniacal laughter coming from the living room. She slowly and cautiously walked towards the dimly lit room. She saw him as soon as she walked in. He gazed at her menacingly from across the room, his greasy, green hair hanging in his eyes.

"Well, hello there, Beautiful," he said with a grin.

"Hello, um," Desiree couldn't help it. She stared at the scars. "Where'd you get those?" She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it slipped out.

"Funny," he said. "I was just about to ask you where you thought I got them."

"I don't know," she answered, reaching out to touch them. "Do you know where I got mine?" She took off her mask.

He stared at the small scars not covered by her makeup or her jumpsuit. "I don't know," he said finally, all traces of humor leaving his eyes for a moment before returning to his original self. "Would you mind bringing me my knife? It seems your boyfriend's taken it from me."

"He wasn't my boyfriend," she answered. "He was my foster brother."

Still, she went to get his knife. She felt conflicting emotions gazing at Daniel's dead body. Now that Daniel was long gone, she was stuck between pitying him and feeling a profound relief. She no longer had to follow his orders. She could be Desiree if she felt like it. She didn't have to seduce Batman anymore. She didn't have to kill him-

"Hey, Toots," a voice called from behind her. "What's taking you?"

"I'm coming," she answered, quickly grabbing the knife and grimacing at the blood. When she reentered the living room, she found the Joker holding Daniel's gun in his hands. He turned to her and she handed him his knife.

"Let's make a deal," he started.

The next night she ran through the darkness, blending into the shadows. Her mission was simply to find Batman and knock him out., the Joker would do the rest and she would be free. Finally.

She found him on the usual rooftop bathed in moonlight.

"Hey, handsome," she greeted him as she slid her hands around his waist. "Miss me?"

"Hello, Desiree," Batman sighed as he gently removed her arms. "I have questions for you."

She'd wanted to start right away but this interested her so she grinned and said, "Shoot."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Whoa, don't you think that's a little too straightforward? You're not going to start by asking me about my favorite color or my happiest childhood memory?"

"Let's just get straight to the point. Why are you helping me? Are you working for anyone? If so, who? What's your name?"

Looks like it's time to start. She put her hand on his cheek and began to sing:

"Somewhere over the rainbow. . ."

As she began to sing, his eyes widened before they glazed over. She continued to sing until she was sure that he was fully under her control. "Now, sleep," she commanded.

And his eyes drifted shut.

The Joker's minions appeared from the stairway and carried Batman away quickly as the Joker followed the last minion onto the roof. "This is the last time I do anything for anyone," Desiree said, careful to keep her eyes away from the Batman's unconscious form as she tried to walk past the Joker.

He grabbed her arm. "Excuse me, you're not done yet."

She turned to find him gazing at her with his usual disturbing grin in place. "Our deal was if I handed the Batman over to you on a silver platter, you would pay off all of Daniel's debts," she said angrily. She wanted to rip her arm out f his grasp, but she needed his help as much as she loathed to admit it. She had no one else to go to for help.

"You know," he pulled her closer as he pulled his knife out and traced the edge along her jawline, "you and I are very much alike. We both have scars, mental and emotional, that both of us would rather not discuss. We both are a little crazy, although I wouldn't call it that. And we both have no one that we can truly trust."

"Where are you going with this, Joker?" she muttered.

He drew his face closer to hers. "Nowhere really. Just telling you that you should do me at least one more favor, as a comrade. That is what we are in a sense, after all. It's something that I'm sure you will enjoy just as much as I will."

"What could it possibly be?" Desiree asked sarcastically. In truth, she couldn't care less. She was trying to think of a way to escape. She had no luck.

"Desi, Desi, Desi. . . " he laughed as he lowered the knife to her neck and pressed the edge against her skin. She winced a bit when she felt it draw a bit of blood. It wasn't as bad as when she'd gotten the other scars but it still stung. "You should be a little nicer to the man who's offering you financial aid and a little fun."

She sighed. "What do you want me to do, Joker?"

"It's simple really," he leaned forward and bit her ear. She shuddered in disgust. "I want you to humiliate him before I kill him," he whispered.

He finally stepped away from her.

What was a girl to do? Technically, she didn't have any loyalty to Batman or the Joker. The one man who'd ever helped her and at least pretended to love her was dead. She didn't have to help anyone. The Batman had rejected her help. She'd still helped him, but. . .

What did she owe to a man who'd never even offered to help her? Who rejected her even!

She smiled at the Joker. "Okay, I'll do it."

**Please review and tell me what you think! I'll try to upload the next chapter soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry! I'm a little late but here's the next chapter.**

Batman woke to the sounds of voices coming from in front of him. He dared not open his eyes until he knew where he was and who he was dealing with.

". . . He's still not awake?" A familiar voice asked irritated.

"He should be soon," a woman's voice reassured him. It also sounded familiar but somewhat different. Softer, perhaps.

"You sure seem different when you're not her," the Joker observed. "I wish I could know how different."

"Nice try, but joke's on you. I'm not becoming visible again until I leave this damn place once and for all."

"Too bad," he reached his hand out to where he thought she was. "We could have had loads of fun together taking over Gotham."

She moved away from his hand and laughed. "Too bad that's not my goal."

"What is your goal?" He asked. "Why were you following that guy's orders?"

"'That guy' just happened to be the only family I had left. He helped me through a lot before he changed. But I'm not going to tell you about any more than that."

He nodded, a bit disappointed. "How long did you say you needed?"

"Until noon tomorrow. He'll be crying at your feet by then, your royal craziness."

He grinned thinly as he pulled his knife out. "Is that sarcasm?"

"Of course not, just highlighting your assets. Now, may I begin?"

"Of course, remember to lock the door so no one gets in unless they have the key."

"Okay," she said as she followed him to the door and locked it behind him. She turned to where the Batman was laying on the bed. "You can stop pretending now."

"How did you know?" He asked as he gave up the act and tried to sit up only to find that his wrists and ankles were tied to the bedposts.

"Easy, whenever I hypnotize someone, especially someone as stubborn and controlling as you, it never lasts for long. Maybe two hours tops."

"How long has it been?"

"About two hours and ten minutes."

They stayed silent for a moment.

"Do you always keep track of exactly how long you can stay in control?"

"No, you're just special," the invisible woman said, amusement evident in her voice.

They were silent again. Batman was beginning to feel slightly unnerved by the fact that he couldn't see her and had absolutely no idea where she was.

"What are you planning to do?" He asked finally.

She laughed. "Nervous?"

"Stop playing around and just-" he stopped short when he felt her small, soft hand caress his cheek. It still seemed strange feeling something but not being able to see its source. He felt her fingers move gently across his skin, felt its warmth drift slowly upward. . .

Until he realized what she was doing.

He tried to jerk his face away but it was too late.

His cowl was removed. And he found himself staring at the spot where it seemingly floated in midair. For a moment, he thought he saw the outline of her body but it was gone before he could be sure.

Bruce took that moment to realize that his costume had been replaced by a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt. How had he not noticed that earlier? He supposed that he'd been too focused on her and the Joker.

He looked around the room. It was painted white with hardly any furniture except for the trunk in the corner and the bed. There were no personal items to suggest who the room belonged to so he could only assume that it was hers. There were two doorways and one small window on the other side of the room.

"This is my room and his goons were instructed to change you while you were unconscious," she said finally. "They were told to leave your mask on because the Joker agreed to let me do the honors."

"What does he get in exchange?"

She was silent for a moment. "I think he was hoping for me to change my mind," she said softly.

"About what?"

"I think it's my turn to ask the questions here, Mr. Bruce Wayne," she said as he felt her hands on his cheeks. "This has turned out to be a very interesting evening for the both of us, wouldn't you say?"

"I definitely can't say it's been boring. But then again, it hardly ever is when you're the Batman."

"Of course," she said as she reached up to tangle her fingers in his dark hair. She sat on the bed beside him and gazed into his deep blue eyes. Why was she doing this? For the money? For her pride? It seemed as though she was having a change of heart.

Maybe it's the fact that I'm not Desiree right now, she thought. But that's just silly, costume or no costume, Desiree was a part of her. She just had to relax and think this through. Earlier, she'd been doing this for the money. She'd agreed to do this because he'd rejected her and she'd wanted revenge. So much for that.

Maybe she should just cut him loose. But that would be boring, she thought.

So she kissed him.

When she broke away, he stared at her. "What was that for?"

"Don't ask," she said. "I'm not exactly sane right now. I'm doing this because just cutting you loose or handing you over to the Joker is boring. But play along and you'll be gone by morning."

His eyes widened as she walked over to the trunk and grabbed a pair of scissors off of the lid. She came back and he watched the shirt lift from his chest. She cut the front of it in half and spread it open. She placed her hands on his chest and kissed him more deeply this time.

"You should be able to understand what I plan to do," she mumbled against his lips.

He nodded.

"Do I have your permission to do what I want?"

"You're asking me now?"

"Well, we both know how you're not exactly the most submissive person on the planet. You just love to have control over everything, including yourself," she snorted. "What I need right now is for you to give yourself over to me completely. I need to have complete control even if it's just for one night."

"And if I refuse?"

"You get to hear my beautiful singing voce again and I hand you over to your good, old friend the Joker tomorrow morning as I go on my merry way," she said as she laid her head on his chest. "Of course, I could always change my mind and help you escape. But there's one more thing you would have to do for me."

"What?"

"You have to pay my foster brother's debts."

"Deal, but why can't you just set me free now? We don't have to do any of this."

She shook her head, grinning. "First, I get to control you. The position you're in right now is the perfect opportunity."

"Fine," he murmured. "But I have a condition of my own."

"What is it?"

"I have to be able to see you. I don't want this to feel like some really weird hallucination."

"Okay, fine, but you can't look at my face."

"How is that fair?" he asked as he saw her wavy, dark hair and pale body become visible. She wore a white, sleeveless, lace dress on her thin frame. Her makeup was washed away, so he could see her flushed cheeks before she quickly covered his eyes with her hand.

"No matter what, you can't look at me."

She kissed him sweetly and bit on his neck gently before licking, kissing, and biting her way down to the waistband of his sweatpants. He stiffened when her fingers met his waistband. He knew what she was doing and he knew what she wanted from him but he couldn't bring himself to trust her. He couldn't bring himself to give her control over him.

She sighed softly before whispering in the silent room. "It's okay. Just this once, close your eyes," she reached up to place one of her hands on his chest over his heart. "And leave everything to me."

He felt a bit of panic as she began to stroke his throbbing member but eventually he relaxed and gave himself over to the pleasure she offered him.

**Ugh, this probably sucked and disappointed some people. If so, please comment. If it didn't disappoint you, please tell me, I tend to criticize myself pretty harshly. If you want a lemon or if you think I should "fade to black", please vote on my profile. Was some of this a little weird? Remember to review, it motivates me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been forever! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter:( and thank you so much for the reviews and support. A warning: this is my first time writing a lemon... So if you have any comments or critism, please message me and leave a review!**

Helen made sure to hide her face as much as she could beneath her thick, dark hair as she continued to stroke him. She felt him relax beneath her and the corners of her mouth lifted slightly in amusement as she lowered her mouth to kiss the tip of his member before wrapping her warm lips around it and pressing her tongue to the slit and circling it teasingly around the head. He moaned as she lightly bit it but before he could lose himself in the pleasure she was beginning to give him, she stopped.

"What-?" But before he could ask, she reached up to cover his eyes.

"Close your eyes for a second. I have to grab something."

He felt her move away from him and heard her feet move lightly across the floor before he heard her open her trunk and grab something. He tried to open his eyes to see what it was, but before he could, she covered them with a piece of fabric.

"Sorry, no peeking," she laughed lightly as she straddled him.

"But how'd you know I wouldn't peek before?"

"I didn't. But I hoped. And if you had, I would've known," she pressed her lips to his in a short, chaste kiss.

"Alright, besides that, do you plan to, ah, continue anytime soon?"

"Nope, not with that. I thought I'd continue onto something just a little bit better. . . "

And then she placed her core right over his hardened cock and slowly, achingly, let him enter her. They both moaned in pleasure at the feeling of becoming one and at first everything was still. Then she began to ride him.

It was like nothing they'd ever felt before. They forgot about their lives outside of that room, their deal, the Joker, their friends, hell, for a second, they'd even forgotten their names. All they could do was cling to this one sensation of pleasure that only grew as they increased the speed of their movements.

Bruce hated being tied up and simply thrusting up into her as he felt her move on top of him. He wanted to see her, hold her, grasp her ass or her breasts, do something! But all he could do was move with her. He felt helpless and, just as she'd intended, completely at her mercy.

This was the best sexual experience Helen had ever had. And she'd had many, most of them non-consensual. Actually, all of them had been. But, at that moment she couldn't remember any of them, they were lost somewhere behind the haze of bliss that filled her mind. She threw her head back as she felt herself begin to climax for the first time that night.

Bruce felt her core grip him tightly as she orgasmed and he once again wished that he could see her flushed face and body. He wished that he could be the one on top and in control. As he thought of this, he groaned and climaxed inside of her.

Afterward, she untied him after he promised not to take off his blindfold and he held her loosely in his arms as she lazily traced her fingers across the muscles of his arms and chest, occasionally stopping on a scar or a cut and lightly brushing her lips against it.

"Are you sure this is okay?" He asked. "Just laying here like this? Shouldn't we be getting out of here?"

She sighed. "You love to ruin moments don't you?" She ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry, honey. I told him not to come back until noon tomorrow, remember? And besides, he's learned not to piss me off."

"What'd you do? Sing him a lullaby?" he teased.

She frowned. "You really shouldn't joke about that," her expression softened. "But I guess that means you're warming up to me. I knew you would eventually. All it took was a little love and attention," she touched a finger to his lips as he frowned. "Anyways, I didn't exactly sing. I screeched."

"What?"

"Whenever I feel extremely angry or offended, it isn't safe for me to sing. I can paralyze anyone who hears me. It's terrible for anyone who hears me but it's almost just as bad for me. I pass out almost every time I do it. The Joker just happened to say a few stupid comments and I took them to heart," Helen shrugged. "Well, actually it was a lot of stupid comments. And I managed not to pass out this time."

He reached up to where he thought her face was and started to caress her cheek but before he could, she grabbed his hand and brought it to her chest and held it there. "What else don't I know about you?" He asked.

"Well, for one, Desiree isn't my real name,"she grinned.

"I've figured that out. But tell me what you can, at least. What other powers do you have? Where are you from? Have you been working for the Joker all this time?"

"Not so fast," she said, pressing her lips to his. "I'll tell you everything. Or at least half of the story. We have a few hours to spare anyways. Although, I would prefer spending them having some more fun and seeing what you can really do," she said, trailing a hand down his abdomen. "You want your answers so I'll give them to you."

**Did it suck? Please let me know! And I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys! Again: please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for taking forever, yet again to update and I'd like to thank the wonderful people for their continued support and reviews. Lots of love to you guys.**

Helen took a deep breath, clutching on to the fabric of her rumpled dress as she reluctantly began her story.

"I should probably start with where I come from," she said, biting her lip. "Well, I should actually start with the fact that I'm not even human. I was a baby when I was sent here so I don't know much about the planet I came from except for the information in the book that was given to me. It was named Pax and it had a population of approximately 5 billion people. I was a part of the royal family, the only cousin of the princess. And I was sent here because my planet was in danger.

"I still don't know what happened to it," she whispered. "They sent me here when I was two years old. The letter they'd slipped in between the pages said that there was a war and they had to send me and the princess to Earth in order to keep us safe. I don't know if my parents are still alive and I don't even know where my cousin is. I don't know anything about what happened."

War on a planet named peace, Bruce thought. How ironic.

"It was named Pax because they thought it would promote peace," she said. "It seems it had the opposite effect."

"Tell me more about your powers."

She grinned despite the tears in her eyes. Now that was something she could talk about. "My singing is what's supposed to help me find my husband. On Pax, our voices don't affect one another unless we're screeching. They practically sound alike. When we hear a voice that attracts us and sounds different from the rest, it means we've found our soul mate. Of course there are those that may never find their lover and stay single."

"So, do you guys constantly break into song?"

"No, it's just a matter of chance. But, yes, we do feel the compulsion to sing often."

"And the screeching is just how you defend yourselves?"

"Yup," she replied.

"What about turning invisible? Another defense? And are there any other powers that you're not telling me about?"

"Yes, that's just another way that we defend ourselves and yes, I can do a few other things."

"What things?"

"Telekinesis and I can sense other people's emotions," she answered. "Actually, when I was little I could make my dolls come to life. I haven't done it in years though so I don't even know if I can anymore. And I haven't had the time to work on my telekinesis. It takes time and energy, and I have to start small with a leaf or a feather and work my way up."

"Wait, you said you could tell what I was feeling?"

"Yeah, but only sometimes and it's kind of vague," she smirked. "But it's pretty useful when I'm with you. I know you couldn't resist from the moment we met, even if I didn't have my voice."

She paused to run her hands over his chest before placing her right hand over his heart. "I don't think that I can bring myself to tell you everything about my past yet but what I can tell you is that I haven't always worked for the Joker, this is just a onetime deal," she said. "And the person I used to work for was my foster brother. He wanted me to seduce you, find out your identity, and kill you."

"What re you waiting for? You've seduced me, you've found out my identity-"

"No," she grimaced, tightening her hold on her dress. "I can't do that."

"Why not? The Joker might still pay you your money."

"That's not the point. Who do you think I am? I'm nothing like the Joker."

He didn't answer her.

She got up from the bed and walked over to the trunk in the corner and pulled out an old locket. She walked back towards the bed and wound her arms around his neck, closing the clasp on the necklace and showing him the open locket. "I'm giving this to you. It's very important to me so if you ever even think of taking it off, make sure to put it somewhere safe where no one else can find it. It's actually very valuable. Anyway, this is me and this is my cousin."

The photos showed two babies that looked exactly alike.

"I don't know what she looks like now, but chances are we'd still look pretty much the same," she smiled softly as she gazed at the photo. "Her name is Lili but her foster parents could've changed it."

Bruce watched her as she got up and tossed him his costume. "That's all I can tell you. For now, get dressed. I'll open the door and you can leave."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here and wait for the Joker," she reached up and pulled him down to her level before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. "It's sweet that you're worried about me, honey. But you'll see me again in a little while. Thanks for a fun night."

And then she disappeared after pulling off his blindfold.

He sighed. God, why did she have to be so. . .

"You've got fifteen minutes."

Her, he finished, finding any real adjectives inadequate, before pulling n his armor. When he was finished, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind. "I'm going to miss you so much, honey."

"Didn't you just say that you would see me again in a little while?"

"By that I meant a few months."

"What have you got to do that'll take you a few months?"

"Just. . . Getting some things settled. But don't worry, I'll send my best lackey to keep an eye on you," Helen said.

"You have a lackey? I thought you were working for your brother."

"Was, he's dead now. And she's only sort of my lackey," she answered and before he could ask anything else she gave him a deep kiss and shoved him through the door. "She's more like a faithful follower. Now, come on, you have to get out of here. They said they'd come back to the apartment at twelve. I have a feeling they'll be here half an hour early."

It was surprisingly simple to sneak him out of the building. Apparently, the Joker hadn't felt the need to leave any of his goons around to keep an eye on them.

"He's losing his touch," Batman remarked.

"I know. It's weird. Did he really have that much faith in me? I feel honored. Maybe I should have followed through on the deal. There's still enough time to-"

But even as she was saying this and turning to look at him, he was gone.

Helen grinned. I guess it's time to get rid of Helen Richards.

One month later, a young woman showed up on Bruce Wayne's doorstep.

Alfred answered the door and nearly lost his composure when he saw at first how thin and small she was. She wore a black dress that hung on her petite frame like it would on a hanger. She looked up at him shyly with her bright green eyes from under her mane of black hair.

"My name is Nele Charish Hird and I'm here on behalf of Miss Desiree to speak with Mr. Wayne," she said softly, her eyes now downcast.

He stepped out of her way, allowing her inside, and went to find Bruce.

She looked unsure for a moment as to what to do as she took in her surroundings. But then she remembered who she was meeting and had to smile as she remembered their last night together.

She'd changed so much in the last month. She'd not only gotten rid of any public records they'd had of her, she'd also completely changed her outer appearance. Though not completely, she thought. She'd only changed her hairstyle and gotten a bit thinner. No major changes. It didn't matter anyways. Even if he had gotten a good look at her when she'd been Desiree, she doubted that anyone would be able to connect the sweet, delicate Nele with Helen or Desiree. But was it really worth it? Going through so much trouble just to get rid of her old self?

Of course it was, she was going to start over even if it meant forgetting about her old life entirely and inventing a new one. Now, she was Cornelia Charish Hird, daughter of a father who'd always dreamed of becoming an actor in America but, instead, settled for running a small cafe in downtown Gotham. Her mother had died during childbirth and her father had passed away last year. That was when Desiree had come to her promising to help her in any way she needed.

That was the story she'd rehearsed and the story she'd planned to tell Bruce when he finally made his way down the stairs. She stifled the urge to move in on him like a predator and instead shook his hand with a reserved smile. Bruce noted how her hairstyle hid most of her face and how she never looked him right in the eye.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne. It's a pleasure to meet you," her voice was soft and sweet. Her hand trembled slightly as he grasped it lightly. "Ms. Desiree has given me all of the information needed and has warned me against looking at it. Of course I would never do that! I have the highest respect for-"

She knew she was babbling. It was a part of the act.

"That's fine. I know," he smiled at her kindly. "Ms. Hird-"

"P-please, call me Nele. It's short for Cornelia."

"Nele, you don't have to worry about Desiree here. I don't even know where she is," he paused. "Do you?"

She stayed silent.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine but I am curious to know why you're so loyal to her."

She sighed in relief. "Well, she helped me out of a tight spot. When my father died, I was a hopeless wreck. He had taken out so many loans in order to keep his small cafe open but in the end we had to close it down anyways when he died so I was stuck with having to pay his loans but I had no money. That's when Desiree came. Back then, she had the money to pay off my loans so she did. Now, I'm paying her back by helping her out."

"Can I ask what she's up to right now?"

"Honing her abilities," "Nele" answered promptly. "She's already pretty amazing in my opinion but she's always trying to make herself better in one way or another."

Bruce was quiet for a moment thinking of everything he'd just learned. Her story was perfect. Too perfect. Finally, he murmured, "She was right to choose you. You act clueless about what's really going on but you know more than you let on."

She didn't answer. Her lips were in a tight line as she thought over everything she'd just said. Had she unintentionally given him a hint?

He stood up and walked towards the staircase. "So how long are you here for, Nele?"

"Possibly, two months, sir."

"Okay, then, first of all, I'm not your employer, so stop calling me 'mister' and 'sir'. Call me Bruce. After all, we're going to be spending two months together. Second of all, don't ask so reserved and nervous. I'm not going to bite you. And lastly," he stepped closer to her, " I'm not out to get Desiree or you, I'm just curious to see what's really going on. So please, don't ask so defensive. Let's try to get along."

"Nele" hesitantly nodded as she stood up and looked him straight in the eye.

Did he recognize her?

He searched her eyes looking for any trace of the contempt that he'd grown so accustomed to seeing in eyes almost exactly like hers. But he saw none. All he saw was anxiety and something like fear.

"Um, I'm sorry, MIst-I mean, Bruce, but I have to go get my luggage out of my car. It's a little heavy so I was hoping-"

"It's fine, let's go."

And as they made their way towards the front door, Bruce stopped for a moment to exchange a few words with Alfred.

And when his back was turned, Helen smiled. Phase one of the mission was accomplished.

**Please let me know what you guys think. I'm banging my head against the wall right now trying to figure out if this was any good. Put me out of my misery and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry! I keep doing this but I'm in the last few months of the school year. Enjoy!**

_It was a small room without any doors or windows. At first, he couldn't see anything but darkness and couldn't hear anything but soft sobs coming from nearby._

_As his eyes adjusted, he began to make out the outline of a form hunched over in the center of the room. Her form shook as she crossed her arms over her chest and gripped her shoulders as though she was desperately trying to hold herself together. Her hair covered her face and she wore a tattered dress that barely managed to cover her bare feet._

_Around her was a pool of blood._

_The room was steadily growing lighter and lighter as he took in this morbid scene. Blood covered the walls as well as the floor, a strong contrast to the pale carpet and white walls. The heady scent of it seemed to overwhelm him. And the girl became more familiar._

_"Nele?" He whispered. He couldn't seem to bring himself to speak any louder._

_The girl slowly raised her head and he gasped._

_Her green eyes were glowing in the darkness. The sobs had stopped and she was rising gracefully from the floor. He still couldn't clearly see her face but that didn't matter. Her eyes seemed to draw him to her._

_She didn't speak but she reached out to brush her cool, wet fingertips against his cheek. Her hand was covered in blood._

_That was when the maniacal laughter started and the room began to darken again. Her eyes dimmed and she fell lifelessly against him as her eyes closed and her breathing stopped. There was a knife in her back._

Bruce woke in a cold sweat and glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand. It was 12 p.m.

He sighed as he got out of bed. He'd been on patrol the night before and had been hoping to get a decent amount of sleep before starting his day. Preferably without anymore of those dreams.

He'd been having similar dreams ever since he'd left Desiree to deal with the Joker alone but ever since Nele had arrived he'd been hoping that the dreams would stop but they didn't.

It made it worse.

Nele looked similar to Desiree and it often made the two become one person in his dreams. He didn't even know what Desiree really looked like. He only knew what she felt like, tasted like, smelled like. . . He remembered her warmth and the scent of gardenias. . .

Bruce glanced down. Great. Well, that was a nice way to start the day.

Meanwhile, Helen was bored.

She'd already explored most of the mansion and found nothing that could keep her occupied for the next 23 days. Not that she was counting or anything, she just couldn't wait until she could stop this damn act.

She sat in the chair in front of her vanity in the guest room making sure that her hair covered all of her scars and her clothing hid most of her skin. It had started snowing the day before so it wouldn't be too odd for her to dress so conservatively.

She was already disgusted with how thin she'd become. She'd thought that she'd only lost a few pounds but she'd been mistaken, she'd lost at least ten. She didn't regret it because she'd gotten to practice quite a bit but it still bothered her. It looks like I'm going to have to eat twice as much if I plan to continue, she thought. Still, she couldn't practice in the mansion. Somehow, she doubted that Bruce and Alfred wouldn't notice a few large objects floating around or wouldn't hear the loud thud of her letting the bed go when she was too tired to keep her concentration up.

She would have to stick with pens, clothes, and small things like that. It would bother her but it would keep her powers strong.

Now, what to do today? She thought. Well, she still hadn't found his hideout but she didn't think she could do it without Alfred and Bruce noticing her strange behavior.

Sighing for what must have been the tenth time that day, she wrote a short note on a piece of the stationery that had been found in the drawer of her nightstand along with the pen.

Went shopping, be back in a few hours, Nele

Short and to the point. She left the note on her bed before turning away and disappearing. She'd been avoiding doing this for the past few days because she'd been afraid of someone walking in on her doing it or hearing her footsteps or noticing doors opening and closing with no one anywhere near them. There were just too many risks and even if she was being a bit paranoid, she knew that it was necessary with him around.

Now, she thought as she slipped out of her room after making sure that no one was passing by. If I was a crime fighting bat of justice, where would my cave be?

She decided to start with the garden.

A few hours later, she entered the manor exhausted and completely satisfied with her findings. He'd be getting a nice surprise when she finally decided to reveal herself. Maybe right on top of the car.

She smirked to herself as she reappeared inside her room and changed into a pair of jeans and her dark green sweater. She debated tying her hair into a braid but decided against it. She flopped down onto the bed and started humming to herself an old, familiar lullaby that she'd learned long ago.

Bright stars have filled the moonlit sky

Dew has covered the lands where tempestrils lie

Many meet and say farewells

Dreams are where your mind now dwells

Believe that one day all will be right

And all will see the light

Now, close your eyes, lovely one

For right now the day is done

Helen allowed her eyes to drift shut and the corners of her lips to lift into a small smile. It had been a recording that had come with the book of a woman's gentle voice singing the words softly. She'd learned the song after many nights of listening to it before drifting off to sleep.

At the end of the recording was always a whispered, "I love you."

After the couple who had adopted her had died and she'd been left with David, that song, the book, and the locket had been all she'd had left. Sometimes she'd even imagined that she could smell the soft scent of lilac and the warmth of a hand brushing against her cheek but she knew that that was impossible. It was even more impossible that she could remember even the smallest details of her mother.

Helen sighed before sitting up and gazing out the window. She really shouldn't be thinking about such sentimental things. She needed to find something to do and fast.

She left her room and went downstairs to the kitchen where she found Alfred preparing dinner.

She smiled, "Hello."

"Hello, Miss Hird. May I help you with anything?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine, you're busy anyway and I just thought I'd grab a snack. Where's Bruce?"

"In his office and you shouldn't ruin your dinner."

"Yes, Mother," Helen grinned. "I'll just grab a glass of lemonade."

He nodded and continued what he was doing.

"Do you think it would be alright for me to talk to him right now?"

He hesitated. "I suppose it should be alright but I should warn you that he's been in a bit of a peculiar mood lately."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Helen left the kitchen and went in search of Bruce. She hadn't seen much of him during the past week after he'd made sure that she was settled. They'd only passed each other in the hallway every once in a while but, in a way that was to be expected since he was Bruce Wayne.

Still, that didn't stop her from being disappointed.

She stopped in front of the door that led to his office, took a deep breath, got into her role, and knocked.

"Come in," Bruce answered, not looking up from his paperwork.

Helen opened the door and smirked inwardly at the shocked look that came over him when he finally looked but then she frowned when she saw him pale and look away quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I was expecting Alfred."

Helen struggled not to question him further. Nele wasn't supposed to get close to him. But what was wrong with caring about him? Another part of her argued.

She tried to speak but stopped when she felt the pain in her throat and a veil seemed to cover her mind.

God, how long had it been since she'd taken her pills? Her thoughts were unclear and she was starting to feel nauseous. . .

Even as she thought this, the room started spinning around her and. . .

"Nele?" Bruce asked, somehow beside her now despite her not even seeing him stand. Everything was becoming distorted and she was losing herself fast. . .

Quickly, she croaked out, "Get me to my room. There's a bottle of pills in the top drawer of my nightstand. Give me two of them as soon as I become conscious again and leave me alone. Don't come back until. . . "

And she was gone.

**Maybe that was a bit overdramatic but please tell me what you think and I will try to update soon, it's just that life has been hell lately. Review please! Oh, and, in case you're wondering a tempestril is an animal that's common in the fields of Pax. In other words, I made them up when I wrote the lullaby.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter (finally). Okay, I know that some of you guys were probably worried that I'd either dropped this story or dropped off the face of the earth so the next chapter will come within. . . The next two weeks. Ideally, I'll try to update this week, by Sunday at the latest. **

Bruce carried Nele to her room, anxious and completely unsure of what to do.

He tried to snap out of it. This was nothing. He struck fear into the hearts of Gotham's criminals and brought hope into many of the innocent civilians he strived to protect. Never had he had to care for anyone. Everyone he knew was perfectly capable of caring for themselves and even when they weren't he could easily call them an ambulance or take them to the hospital himself.

But she'd told him to simply take her to her room, find her medication, give her two pills, and leave her alone.

How could he just leave her alone when she was obviously sick?

Alfred seemed to be making his way up the stairs as Bruce passed him.

"What happened?" Alfred asked, eyes widening as he took in Nele's condition. "She was fine when she left me in the kitchen."

"I don't know," Bruce answered honestly. "We were talking and she just kept getting paler until finally it seemed like something came over her and. . . " he trailed off, recalling how her green eyes had caught his and seemed to trap him in their brilliance as she said those last words.

They'd reminded him so much of-

He shook his head. This was real life not another dream. A few similarities did not make them the same person, he reminded himself. Desiree and Nele were completely different people.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, a little worried. Could he have caught what Miss Hird seemed to have?

"It's nothing," Bruce said softly.

"Should we call her an ambulance?"

"She didn't seem to want one," he answered hesitantly. "She mentioned something about pills so I suppose this must happen often."

Alfred nodded. He was just as hesitant as he knew Master Bruce was. Even if this was a common occurrence, they should still call a doctor just to be safe.

As if he was reading his mind, Bruce said, "As soon as she seems like she's a little better, we'll ask her about this and call the doctor. Until then, she wanted me to give her some pills and leave her alone until. . . She passed out before she could say when."

"Leave her alone? Like this?" Alfred was just as incredulous and uncertain as Bruce had been. Why didn't this young woman want help?

"I know but I'm not so sure it would be such a good idea to take her to the hospital against her will, but then again I've never been in this kind of situation before."

"Did she specifically say not to take her to the hospital?"

"She gave me exact instructions on what to do, Alfred. From the way that she was acting, she knew that she wasn't going to die."

"Could it be drugs?" The young woman was very thin and seemed very unhealthy. . .

"I don't think so," Bruce was getting frustrated now with all of the uncertainty that was making him feel as though he was going in circles. This conversation was going nowhere and she'd said that she needed those pills. . . "For now, we should just do what she asked us to."

Again, Alfred nodded reluctantly.

Neither of them were sure if this was the right choice but what else could they do.

He'd done exactly as she'd asked. He'd found the pills and given them to her as soon as she was conscious. She had taken them from him and drunk them with some water and he'd quickly left just as she was setting the glass down.

But before he had given them to her, he had managed to check the bottle for any brand name or instructions. There were none, just a clear, orange bottle.

Were they drugs?

He'd wanted to take one to test it but before he could, she'd woken up.

And she had seemed. . . Different.

She had an absent look in her eyes, no color in her cheeks, and she didn't seem capable of sitting up. But when she'd laid her eyes on him, her eyes appeared to light up and her lips parted as she murmured some strange words in a language he couldn't understand.

As he walked closer to her, she immediately sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gazed up at him with knowing eyes and giggled before whispering something in English, "You don't know but you will soon."

She was mocking him for some reason.

It was at that point that he gave her the pills and quickly left the room.

Helen had been lost in a world of pain and devestation and all she could think of was the irony. This was what was left of Pax, what had once been a land of peace. Some parts of the land were stripped bare and other parts of the land were covered in ruins with skeletons scattered in the streets. As Helen walked down the streets, she realized that she was getting younger and younger and so was her planet.

Until finally, she was once again an infant, flailing her arms and vying for her mother's attention.

"Desi, what is it?" Her mother asked, immediately picking her up.

"She's been having trouble falling asleep. I think she was waiting for you," a deep voice said from behind her mother.

"Is that true, Desi?" Her mother asked with an affectionate smile as she saw her daughter's eyes drifting closed.

"How did the meeting go with the queen?"

"She's been having trouble with the Paxians lately. She's convinced that they're rebelling."

The man was silent for a moment as he considered what she was saying. "They're afraid. The Paxian king is dying and the queen is only a human. They're convinced that the queen will turn against them and since there are so few humans, the easiest course of action is to take back the planet."And then she was silent as she placed the baby back into the crib. "What will you do? You are one of them, you can't just turn against them. I'd understand if. . . You left."

"I won't. I love you."

"But I'm not your true mate."

"I have none. I only have you and her."

And then Helen woke up, depressed and worn. She saw the sunlight hit the desk beside her bed and she hated it. She saw the beautiful painting of some street in Italy on the wall and she hated it. She hated everything. Everything that held the beauty and light that her planet now lacked.

She hated that she had been too small and weak to fight and help her people.

She only saw the destruction of her planet and heard her mother's lullaby in her mind.

That is, until she finally saw him.

And then it was like nothing else existed. She felt giddy and light. All she wanted to do was feel him and know that he was real. "Come to me," she whispered in Paxian. She knew few words so she rarely ever spoke the strange language but when she did, it felt natural. . . It was difficult to explain.

He didn't seem to understand her but he came closer and as he did, she giggled a bit and wrapped her arms around him.

He's your's, a voice in her mind whispered, confirming what she'd already known all along. And he doesn't even know it.

That'll be fixed soon.

"You don't know," she said mockingly, "but you will soon."

She wanted a reaction out of him. Anything. A smile, a frown, even angrily shoving her away would have made her feel satisfied. Instead, he calmly slipped out of her arms, put the pills in her hand and stayed to make sure she took them.

He'd done just as she'd asked. Well, almost. He wasn't supposed to see her like that. As the pills took effect, Helen got up from her bed and stood in front of the window, watching the sunset as she prepared herself to sing.

Those pills were supposed to help with the mental and physical illness that Paxians got when they came to earth. Pax lacked some of the chemicals that Earth had in its atmosphere so what could feel normal to a human had the capacity to kill the average Paxian. Or just make them as mentally unstable as the Joker. Her parents had ensured that she would get the most advanced version of the meds even though there had never been a chance to get it tested. There had been no time.

Helen frowned and paused in her singing as parts of her dream came to mind. So, her mother hadn't Paxian and neither had her aunt the queen. She wasn't fully Paxian. She wasn't fully human. It still wasn't fully sinking in.

What did this mean for her? She felt more lost than anything else whenever she tried to force herself to accept the idea. How was she any different than the rest of the Paxians? As far as she knew she was the sam-

And then she smiled.

No, she wasn't the same. She had him and she'd found him in a completely different way from the rest. She'd met him through fate and known that he was hers from the start.

Now, she just had to make him realize it.

Maybe it was time to end this pointless charade.

**Well, see you next time! Reviews=motivation! I'm sorry if this chapter disappointed you! The next one will be better. Sorry for the cliffhanger. By the way, please let me know if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes.**


End file.
